Blast from the present into the past!
by meluvblue
Summary: time travel, secrets, races against time, romance, etc. rated m for later chapters, sorry about the summary.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's one of two of the first fanfics i've ever written. Sadly, I don't own the Naruto series/franchise; otherwise sasuke would never have left and things would have taken a much more rated r turn between him and naruto XD

Anyways, feel free to review and let me know if Also, if you like this story, you may also enjoy the other one i'm writing "Through time and space, I will always love you" (i've never liked the title, but i can't really think of anything better. If you do think of something, please feel free to mention it!)

* * *

It was raining corn.

Hundreds of stalks of corn were rapidly being picked and thrown into an ever increasing a pile that was growing dangerously high in the center of a large field. At different areas of the field, six of the rookie nine were competing against each other to see who could pick all the corn in their designated areas first. The owner of the field was both impressed and worried at the level of intensity coming from the ninjas as the competition between them continued.

Suddenly the onslaught of corn stopped, leaving the six ninja breathing heavily and glaring at each other. After about a minute, one of them spoke:

"Well, it's obvious that I won." Said Sakura, breaking into a grin.

"WHAT? In your dreams, maybe! If you were paying any attention, you would have noticed that I finished first, before anyone else!" Tenten growled, glaring at the pink haired teenager. Lightning flashed between their eyes, the small challenge soon becoming a hostile battle to see who would blink first.

"So teme, how does it feel to be defeated like the bastard you are? Bet you wish you had never challenged me, huh? You should have known you could never win against me!" gloated Naruto, pointing at Sasuke.

"Dobe. If you have half a brain then maybe you'd remember it was you who challenged me. At any rate idiot, it's a fact that you could never have won this competition in a thousand years against a half dead ant, let alone me." Sasuke declared, smirking.

"YOU-"started Naruto, turning red and glaring angrily.

"TRULY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ALL OF US, MY FELLOW COMRADES! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOUR SPIRITS? COME; LET US ALL SHARE THE GLORY OF FINISHING THIS MISSION, AND RETURN TO THE VILLAGE!"

"Lee, shut up!" commanded Sakura and Tenten, temporarily calling a truce so that they could yell at spandex wearing ninja. Looking startled at having spoken at the same time, they stuck their tongues out and glared before turning around and putting their backs to each other.

"All of you just be quiet. I won, and if any of you are foolish enough to disagree with that, then please, speak up." Said Neji, staring at the rest of the group while sending out an evil aura the caused everyone to sweat drop and become silent.

"Good. Now, let's go and notify the owner that we're done and head back to the village."

"….fine."

"Hn."

"Stupid Neji, we all know I was the one that got done first!" muttered Naruto.

Neji turned around and faced Naruto; "did you say something?"

Gulping, Naruto sweat dropped and said "uh, no. heh heh…..must have been the wind?"

"moron." Sasuke muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark as the two teams finally set out to return to the village. While notifying the owner of the field that they were done, Naruto decided making crude jokes in front of Sakura was a good idea. One chakra infused punch later, Naruto was found about 20 yards away in the middle of a small crater, with a nose bleed and corn scattered everywhere. After spending the next two hours searching for and washing corn, everyone was dirty, tired, and in a really dark mood.

The ninja were silent as they jumped from tree to tree, each immersed in their own thoughts; most of them thinking about the most satisfying way to exact revenge on Naruto and in Tenten's case, Sakura. Naruto, blissfully unaware of the angry auras coming from his teammates, was thinking about how good ramen sounded. None of them noticed the *two sets of eyes following them, or the fact that instead of going towards Konoha they were heading away from it, becoming more and more lost.

Suddenly, a small sound startled Neji from his thoughts of dancing in a certain blond's shower of blood, to realize what had happened.

"That's strange….I could have sworn we were going the right way just a moment ago…" murmured Neji. In a louder voice, he called out "everyone, stop! Do any of you know where we are?"

Looking up, everyone felt surprise and confusion as they saw that their surroundings didn't look familiar at all.

"Hmm….lets retrace our steps, maybe it will lead us to more familiar surroundings?" suggested Sakura, gaining nods of approval and agreement from all but one person.

"Oi, Naruto! Are you listening?" demanded Sakura, turning to face Naruto.

"Ah? Where are we?" asked Naruto, looking around with a confused look on his face. "Have we been here before?"

"Usuratonkachi" muttered Sasuke, glaring at the tree in front of him and wishing, not for the first time, that Naruto would actually use the few brain cells that hadn't been annihilated by all the ramen the dobe ate or all the training he participated in. "It's obvious he wasn't blessed with smarts to go with his looks. ``

Tenten, having heard him, raised her eyebrows and stared at him. "Uh, what?"

Stepping close to her, Sasuke murmured "Do you have a wish to die? Because if you so much as think of breathing a word about this to anyone, you'll be begging for death before I'm through with you." Feeling a cold sense of dread, Tenten involuntarily took a step back.

"….I understand. But wait, so you mean-" she stopped at his soft chuckle and gulped when he took another step closer to her.

"I suggest we never speak of this. But in case you ever forget my warning, I'll let you in on a little secret. If you think I haven't noticed the way you feel about Neji over there," he tilted his head towards the stern teen "then you would be very, very wrong in that assumption." He smirked before continuing. "It wouldn't take much to make him despise you and see you in a bad light. A rumor here, a misunderstanding there, and the only way you'll ever find a husband that doesn't think you're a backstabbing slut with no values or morals is if you leave this country completely."

Tenten turned pale and became silent. Looking away, she spotted the blond that prompted the whole discussion staring into the distance with a glazed over look in his eyes, his mouth hanging open with drool trickling down his chin. Every once in a while, she heard him muttering things like "ramen….so good…..tasty….." It was actually starting to creep her out a little.

"….Right. Ugh, poor Sasuke." She muttered suddenly feeling pity for the stoic teen despite his earlier threats.

"Eh? What do you mean, 'poor Sasuke'? Why? What's wrong with him?" questioned Sakura, looking worried and alarmed.

"What? Nothing is wrong with this bastard, except maybe having a stick up his-"

"NARUTO." Started Sakura, looking irritated and a lot like Tsunade.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke tossed out, looking bored.

Out of nowhere, lee jumped to Sakura, pushing her down while yelling to everyone else;

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone dropped to the ground; a dozen shuriken with exploding tags attached just barely missing them and landing in the bushes somewhere, causing small explosions.

Finally, a ninja dropped down in front of the group of hidden leaf ninjas, a mask on his face and a strange symbol stitched to the front of his jacket. He stared at them for a second, jumped back a couple yards, and then started doing signs with his hands. As the Konoha ninja were about to attack, a strange light surrounded them, looking eerily similar to the color of Kyubbi's chakra. Suddenly clutching his stomach, Naruto fell to the ground in agony.

"Naruto!" called an alarmed Sakura, feeling torn between facing the unknown enemy and going over to help her fallen teammate. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she swayed and fell to her knees, struggling to stay conscious as she saw the others do the same.

"Na…..ru…to…." she called feebly, feeling oddly detached from her surroundings. She tried to reach out, for what she wasn't sure; but it was to no avail.

Everything went black.

* * *

*The fact that I mentioned two sets of eyes even though only one ninja appeared is important in later chapters. I just wanted to mention this so that the story will make more sense later…..

Anyhow, what did you guys think? I'm trying to interlace some humor into the story, but is it actually funny or is it one of those "she stands, she swings, she misses!" kinda things? (Meaning that I'm trying to be funny but no one's laughing except me; cause every once in a while I go through this story and I'm chuckling a lot because these are all things that I think are funny. Have I mentioned I have a really cheesy sense of humor? It's pretty bad. I once laughed a good five minutes over that chicken crosses the road joke .)

As always, feel free to review! (Even if it means telling me how bad certain parts of the story are, I welcome the feedback: it's a chance for me to get better so you don't have to suffer from reading bad writing). A personal pet peeve of mine is when I read a fanfic with an awesome concept or plot, but the way it was written or portrayed was bad. It always makes me feel sad because the story itself has so much potential, but it never gets fully appreciated because it wasn't told very well ;(


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry, short chap! . i promise to make it up to you by making the next one longer...also, PLEASE review!!!! am i doing alright? is there anything i should change? anything you think could use work? tell me, i really do wanna get better! *stares with puppy eyes that never actually seem to work on anybody***

Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw the sky was dark, and that he was outside. Looking around, he found his comrades still unconscious; all of them lying face down except for Naruto. For some reason, he had his arms wrapped around himself, and was in a fetal position. Slowly stirring, Naruto got onto his knees with his arms still wrapped around his torso, grimacing and looking as if he had a stomachache.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, feeling concern for his….er…. _the_ dobe.

All he heard back in response was a groan. Deciding that Naruto was fine for the time being, he turned around to wake up the others. As he was reaching over to poke Sakura with a stick (he was a little wary of her "fists of fury" and fan girlish tendencies), he heard retching sounds behind him. With alarm, he found it was Naruto throwing up what looked like last night's dinner of ramen; a couple bowls worth at least. Going over to Naruto and unsure of what to do in the situation, he did the only thing he could think of; murmuring random things to his friend, and rubbing his back.

While trying to comfort the poor blond, he suddenly tensed, feeling the presence of other people. Unfortunately, he was too late to do anything as ninja in Konoha uniforms dropped down from the trees, weapons drawn and looking dangerous. After a moment, one of them spoke.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" he demanded, looking suspicious.

"Who are you? You wear the Konoha symbol on your clothes, yet none of you look familiar!" Sasuke replied, using the opportunity to get in front of Naruto and bring his hands closer to his weapons.

"Answer the question, or my men will take you in for questioning." The stranger insisted, noticing Sasuke's actions.

"I am Sasuke, returning from a mission to Konoha with comrades." Sasuke stated, realizing that there were too many enemies for him to fight alone….especially with Naruto in the state that he was. Glancing behind him, he saw that Naruto had stopped throwing up and was in a defensive position, though still looking pale and miserable.

"Right. And who are the people around you?" the man asked, nodding towards the other unconscious teens, then looking over to Naruto, a frown forming on his face.

Okay….time to enlighten the moron (not Naruto).

"I said this already, didn't I? They, those people over there" Sasuke pointed to the group of sleeping teens "are my comrades." deciding that he probably wasn't going to get anywhere with the strange shinobi, he let go of his temper a little. Looking straight into the apparent leader's eyes, he gave the famous Uchiha sneer, rolled his eyes, and muttered: "moron."

Sasuke was so busy trying to distract the leader's attention away from his friends, that he didn't notice the looks of shock, confusion, and surprise that passed over the faces of the other shinobi. Seeing Naruto start to move, he hissed "dobe! Stay. Where. You. Are."

Ignoring the duck-butt in front of him, Naruto kept moving until he stood next to Sasuke, a determined look on his face. Glancing up, Sasuke was confused to find that half of the group in front of them was staring at Naruto with looks of shock, while the other half gave same looks to him.

"Come with us." Said the leader in a serious tone and looking indifferent to Sasuke's previous insult. Waving four of his men over he told them to pick up the oblivious members of Sasuke's group.

"Teme," Naruto muttered. In an undertone, Sasuke replied;

"What?"

"I don't think I can stay up like this much longer…." holding his stomach, Naruto winced.

"….fine. I'll carry you on my back. Be quick, and don't pass out on the way to wherever it is we're going." Sasuke bent down a little, allowing Naruto to get on.

"Thanks for earlier, by the way…" Naruto murmured into Sasuke's ear, before falling silent.

"No problem" muttered Sasuke, glancing up again to see the leader studying them silently. Finally looking away, the leader called out

"Alright, let's move out!"

**NOTE:**

**it may seem weird now, but all the weird looks that sasuke and naruto are getting will be explained in the next chapter....please forgive this chapters shortness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The plot thickens! O.O**

* * *

When the group of shinobi arrived at the gates of Konoha, they paused for a moment to check on the state of their captives. Fortunately, Naruto seemed to have mostly recovered from what had been bothering him earlier. Feeling a bit more stable, he got off from Sasuke's decidedly warm and comfortable back. Standing tall, he gave Sasuke one of his trademark grins; only to have it fade when he noticed all the looks being directed at him.

"Damn it, what's with all those looks we keep getting??? If you have a problem with me, just say it!" he burst out, feeling annoyed. He glared at the other shinobi angrily, daring them with his eyes to speak up. All he got in reply was silence and _even more of those looks. _'Oh, they are going DOWN!' thought Naruto, preparing to do his shadow clone jutsu and attack the mute bastards.

Seeing Naruto tense up and start to bring his hands together, Sasuke bumped into the blond and grabbing one of his hands.

"Dobe, get a hold of yourself! This is not a good time to do anything stupid! Look, they have the others." Sasuke growled, sending the iciest glare he could muster towards their passed out and therefore worse than useless, teammates.

Looking over, Naruto saw his recently forgotten friends. Looking sheepish and apologetic, he muttered something under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke questioned, looking amused.

"I said, oops. I forgot they were here…." Naruto mumbled in a louder tone, feeling guilty and annoyed with both himself and Sasuke. Looking up, he saw the leader staring at them again, and looking at their still interlocking hands. Quickly pulling his hand away from Sasuke's, he looked away; seeing Sasuke do the same from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, let's get going!" the leader called out, facing the gates.

It was time for questioning at the interrogation center.

* * *

The captives were tied down to metal chairs, unable to use their chakra due to the special ropes used to bind them. For some reason, Sasuke and Naruto were facing each other. They heard one of the shinobi mutter something to the leader, who nodded. Walking up to Naruto and Sasuke, he spoke:

"So. Here I was, relaxing and enjoying my day off, when suddenly I hear a large explosion in the forests to the east. Concerned, I go to the hokage to report my observations and verify that everything was alright, when I am ordered to take a team of men and investigate. Once I arrived at the area in question, I found six foreign, teenage ninja; four of them out cold and one looking like they were puking their guts up. I ask who they are and what their business is, and all I get is the name Sasuke, a glare, insults, and the smell of vomit. Until a certain person gets here, I am to get as many answers out of you as possible….while trying to keep damage to you at a minimum. Answer my questions honestly, and no torture will be inflicted. Answer dishonestly or in too slow a manner…." He shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"First, I want your names and why you were in the forest." He asked in a calm tone, looking at Sasuke, who looked both resigned and reluctant at the same time.

"……I am Sasuke. I was in that forest, returning to my village from a mission, when we got lost." Sasuke stated, in a voice as emotionless as his face.

"And you?" the leader asked, turning to Naruto. When he looked into the blonds face though, he frowned, looking as though he was searching for something.

"Naruto." At this, the man's eyebrows shot up, his face a look of shock. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, making him look remarkably like a fish.

"What? I…ho…how is this possible?" he muttered, sounding dazed and confused. In a louder, more urgent voice, he demanded

"Tell me what your last name is? Who are your paren-" he abruptly broke off, standing at attention as two other people came into the room. Glancing up, Sasuke was shocked to see that he recognized the two people. A man with familiar blond hair and blue eyes was staring at Naruto, a shocked look on his face. Next to him, stood a dark haired man, his skin pale and his face an emotionless mask; at least until he saw Sasuke.

Standing side by side and looking speechless, was Minato Namikaze, fourth hokage; and Fugaku Uchiha, captain of the Uchiha police force and the father of Sasuke.

* * *

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this ^.^ please review and let me know wat'cha think! **


	5. Chapter 5

"…Dad…?" muttered Sasuke, disbelief coloring his voice as he looked into the face of a man he had thought to be dead for years. Fugaku's face became even paler than it had been when he entered the room, confusion evident on his face. Next to him, Minato was staring at an equally confused looking Naruto.

"Oi teme, who the hell are these people?" he asked, glancing at Minato and looking away, feeling irritated and a vague sense of…..déjà vu?

"And what's with that guy? I can understand wanting to admire me, but he's a little old to be impersonating me! Where the hell are we? I want to go back to Konoha!" he scowled, glaring at their captors. Sasuke then noticed a strange look appear on Naruto's face, as if he had figured out some big secret. Naruto, unable to stay quiet about what he thought a brilliant revelation, he looked at Sasuke and said

"Holy crap! I think the ramen we ate last night is making us hallucinate!"

Sasuke, temporarily forgetting the older Uchiha and his companion stared blankly at the blond until Naruto's words finally registered. Looking like he was in great pain, he decided to stop Naruto from looking like an even bigger idiot.

"Dobe, we're not hallucinating."

"Eh? But that's the only explanation for this….unless…." suddenly looking horrified, he started struggling against the ropes, to no avail.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sasuke, looking concerned. Instead of answering, Naruto just struggled harder and was starting to look seriously panicked. Sasuke, already annoyed with the situation they were in, finally decided that enough was enough. Making sure to put out as much killing intent as possible, he said in a calm voice

"Naruto, if you don't stop in the next three seconds and tell me what's wrong I swear on my ability as a ninja that as soon as we get out of here a horror and torture worse than the most painful death possible will occur to you." Looking up at his teammate, the jinchuriki whispered harshly

"What if we were caught by Itachi?"

Eyes widening, Sasuke's face drained of any color, not noticing the perplexed look passing over Fugaku's face.

The interrogator moved to stand in front the hokage and captain, speaking in low tones to the two men. Sasuke glanced over in time to see Minato shake his head slightly, the interrogator bowing with a disappointed look on his face, and leaving. Once the door closed completely, Minato gestured over to the two boys, a look passing over his face that Sasuke was unable to identify. Walking over, the two men stood on either side of Naruto and Sasuke. Fugaku spoke first, in a quiet voice, but one that commanded respect and authority.

"State your names, what village you are from, and what you're business is." Looking directly at Sasuke, he waited for the boy to speak.

Opening his mouth, the stoic teenager was cut off by the overly loud idiot in front of him.

"Who the hell are you? And Itachi, if this is you're doing you better release us so that I CAN KICK YOUR COWARDLY PALE ASS!" he bellowed, glaring at the ceiling. Raising an eyebrow, Fugaku quickly did a jutsu that Sasuke hadn't seen before when a sudden blinding shock went through him, forcing him to clench his teeth and shut his eyes in pain. After what seemed like eternity, it finally stopped. Breathing heavily, he slowly opened his eyes to see a horrified Naruto staring at him with his mouth open.

"What. The hell. Was that for?" He ground out, deciding that even if this man was his father, he sure as hell wouldn't tell him anything. Fugaku raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when Naruto (unintentionally, of course) made things worse.

"YOU SON OF A BICH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASUKE??? WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER MESSED WITH US!"

Ok, it was time to shut Naruto up before he got them both killed.

Seeing Naruto open his mouth for another headache-causing tirade, Sasuke caught the blue eyes of the boy across from him and held them for a minute, managing to silently pass along a message that the two men could only guess at. Closing his mouth and nodding slowly, Naruto settled down and watched as Sasuke shifted in his seat as best he could before looking up at the men and opening his mouth to speak.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, a genin ninja of Konoha. As I told the other man earlier, we were on our way back to our village after completing a mission." Deciding to press his luck and see if he could get any information, he continued "Why have you captured us? What village is this? And…..who are you?"

Before Fugaku could answer Minato spoke up, and asked in an urgent tone "what year is it?" Naruto just looked at him like he thought he was nuts, but Fugaku was pleased to see a look of comprehension dawn on Sasuke's face. Looking up, the young Uchiha replied "It's the 146th year since the birth of Konoha …..that's when we're from."

Nodding his head, Fugaku turned to the wall and said "Ibiki? What are the results?"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, there was a cackling noise and a voice called through. "Hey boss. Hmm…..not sure what to make of this, but the CP is sayin' they're telling the truth." Nodding his head again and thanking whoever was behind the wall, he turned around and inclined his head at Minato. Together, the men each went behind the boys and did a quick jutsu in time with each other. The last thing either of the boys saw was the fear in each other's eyes before darkness consumed them……

* * *

*CP: Short for CPP, which is a Chakra Powered Polygraph. It's connected to the chakra suppression restraints the boys had on. ;)

*I'm making Naruto so clueless in this fic……I love it……^o^

*If I made a spelling or story mistake, please let me know so I can fix it ^.^

*And I want to apologize for taking so long to update! ;o

*PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Don't make me beg, that would just be mean .


End file.
